Why Did I Get Married
by Geneliasosza
Summary: "Check out Mr. Hotty over there!" "Where?," I said. "Over there by the door." "I don't see him," I replied. "You know the one with messy kinda penny colored hair.""Oh him, he's a bastard." "You know him! What is he your ex?" "Worse...he's my husband."
1. Whatever Happens, Happens

**Hey guy's so here's another new story, some of you may have already read the first two chapters because my friend had written it a while ago but lost the drive to actually continue. I think its a great story with a promising plot and I really want to continue it, so she let me. Let me know what you guys think.**

**All human rated M for swearing and all that just to be safe too**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters that credit goes to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. (I wish I could be her!)**

**Anywho read on and tell me what you think of the first chapter. =)**

**"Check out Mr. Hotty over there!" "Where?," I said. "Over there by the door." "I don't see him," I replied. "You know the one with messy kinda penny colored hair.""Oh him, he's a bastard." "You know him! What is he your ex?" "Worse...he's my husband."**

BPOV

"There is no way in Hell I am going to wear that tonight," I said eying the dress like it was some plague. It was too short and revealing for my liking. It just wasn't me. We were currently at Alice's apartment getting all my things ready for tonights big event and I was once again subjected to being Bella Barbie.

"Come on Bella, for me. Its not that bad. It only looks bad because you haven't tried it on. You will look stunning in it," Alice said trying to persuade me with her big blue eyes and her signature puppy dog pout. People usually feel for it but being away from her for a while made it easier to ignore.

"Aren't you supposed to be the center of attention," I said taking a seat on her purple fluffy bed. I began to remember all the sleepovers we had and how I would always love to sleep on Alice's bed. It was probably the most comfortable bed I had ever slept on, well one of, but I didn't want to think about that.

"You know I always am," she said grinning. "Now tell me, would you prefer these shoes, or these," she said holding them up. It didn't matter to me. They both looked like death traps. Except the one on the right had a little less of a heel. _Bingo_

"Right," I replied.

She eyed it, as if contemplating my choice. "Nah the left one is better," she replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course why the hell does she even ask me in the first place?

"You were going to make me wear the other ones regardless anyway weren't you?"

"Yup," she replied and placed them next to the dress. I eyed them both with a grimace.

"Then why bother asking Alice?," I asked sounding a little irritated.

"Just hoping that one day you will come to agree with me on style."

"Keep Dreaming Alice, cause there is no way that's going to happen." Fashion to me wasn't important of course to Alice the world would end if anything happened to her Jimmy Choo's shoes, well actually any of her shoes. I had never met anyone with the amount of shoes she had.

"Alice the florists on the phone. She says she doesn't have enough lilies that you wanted," Jasper said peeking from the doorway.

"What! No no no no no," Alice whined getting up from the bed. "This is not good. How can they not have enough! I need them today, the party is today!," Alice said walking out the door.

I sighed, that was Alice. She needed everything to be perfect. One thing out of place and for her all hell brakes loose. "I don't get it. Their just flowers," I said. I immediately regretted it.

"I heard that BELLA," Alice yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. She was such a drama queen pixie. People should not underestimate the power of Alice. A\

"You know Alice," Jasper chuckled. I could already hear her arguing over the phone. I knew she wouldn't give up until she got exactly what she wanted. I felt bad for the florist on the phone. If Alice wasn't satisfied, she or he would have to face her wrath. Alice may be tiny, but she sure as hell knew hot to get things done.

"Im surprised, I mean you seem pretty calm about this. About everything, especially today," I said eying Jasper. "I would think Alice would have you on your toes," I added.

"You would think," he replied. He sighed and walked into the room. "Its not like she wants me to do anything. You know her, wants help but then wants to do everything by herself," he said shaking his head.

"I would love your help guys but you would just be in the way, I can do everything my self that way everything will be perfect," we both quoted Alice's famous line in unison and laughed. That was her famous line whenever there was a party that she was throwing, however it probably helped make her one of Seattle's best party planner.

"Im guessing she used that a couple hundred times," I said. He nodded. "So what monkey suit has she got you wearing?"

"Nothing too bad, the normal black suit and white tie. Nothing too over board. Can't say the same about you though," he said eying my dress on the bed. "Well those shoes are," he paused. "High..," he finished. Everyone in Alice's family and circle of friends knew about my lack of coordination.

"Right! She probably wants revenge for me not helping her with much of this planning. So she decides to put me in those death traps. Guess I deserve it though, I haven't been a very good friend about this," I said frowning.

"Im sure she understands Bella. She knows why you aren't into this," Jasper assured me.

"Yeah I know," I started. "I don't want to ruin any moods but are you..,"

"Sure," Jasper finished for me. "Yes I'm sure Bella. I love Alice."

"I know that," I said nodding my head and bit my lip. Jasper sighed. I frowned again. "Im ruining it aren't I. God why can't I just be happy with this. I mean I am happy but..,"

"I know Bella. But i'm sure. Alice is the one and i'm going to marry her."

I smiled but I knew Jasper saw through me. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's coming." I sighed and Jasper got up from the bed. "Im going to go check on Alice and see if she hasn't started harassing the florist," he said and walked out of the room.

I played with my fingers _If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's coming. _He better not be! Cause if he is, there will be hell. I had tried to not think about him at all since Alice had called and told me about her engagement party and how she wanted me to be here for all the planning. I was her Maid of Honor and that entailed that I had a lot of wedding duties I had to attend to. It didn't help that I wasn't much of a party planner, I usually left that for other people, like Alice. I didn't know what she was drinking when she decided to make me the Maid of Honor.

"ALICE IM HOME!," I heard a booming voice call and a door slam shut. "And I have the candles you want!"

I smiled, well its about time Emmett had gotten here. I got up and walked out the room to see Emmett by the door. "Bellsy!," he yelled and ran up to give me his famous bear crushing hug. Back in 9th grade when I first met the infamous Cullen family, Emmett scared me the most. I remembered my first encounter with him at lunch. Alice had told me to come sit with her at lunch and when I saw Emmett he looked like he was a bear. I had shied away from him, but he just came over and gave me his usually bear crushing hug. He even called me Bellsy, probably the first nickname I had ever gotten.

"Emmett..can't..breathe..," I said with the air that was still left in my body.

"Oops sorry squirt. Im just excited to see yeah. I haven't seen you in months. You haven't been avoiding me have you," he said raising his eyebrows. I smiled and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Of course not you big teddy bear," I said. Although I am avoiding another certain someone.

"Where's Rose and the kids?," I asked. The last time I had seen Emmett was a year ago when his second child was born.

"Their driving up, they should be here in a couple hours. I had to go run some errands for my oh so darling sister. Where is she anyway?"

"Arguing. You know something about flowers not being right," I said.

"Of course," he replied. We all knew how Alice worked.

"Emmett, hey man. Thanks for the candles hopefully they will make Alice feel a little better," Jasper said taking the bag of candles.

"No problem man, anything to keep the beast tamed," Emmett replied and patted Jasper on the back. "Good luck buddy, you sure as hell got a lot of balls to be marrying my sister. I give you props man." Jasper chuckled.

"I cannot believe..the nerve of some people! How dare they not have enough when I specifically ordered them 2 months ago," Alice said angrily and came into the living room.

"Chill pixie. I'm sure everything will be fine," Emmett said while he plopping himself down on the couch.

"No Emmett! Everything is not fine, but i'm glad your here. Did you bring the candles?," Alice asked.

"Yup, their over there," he said pointing to the bag he had placed on the table.

Alice walked over to pick them up and a moment later she screeched. "EMMETT what the heck are these," Alice yelled holding one candle in her hand and eyeing it like she wanted to kill something with it.

"Uh...candles," was Emmett's obvious response.

"Yes," Alice said trying to to keep her tone calm. "I am aware that these are candles but these are not the ones I wanted. I told you to specifically get lavender and lilac scented ones."

"Well those are purple. Im sure know one will know the difference," Emmett said sounding nonchalant. Boy was he in for some trouble. I noticed one of the veins on Alice's head pop and I knew she was just about to hit her boiling point. It had come out on occasion and it was usually not pretty. I was actually scared for Emmett.

"No one will know the difference!," Alice replied her tone getting more impatient. "Emmett these aren't even normal purple candles. These are," pause "Cotton candy scented!" Alice finished.

"Well who doesn't like cotton candy," Emmett replied. He should have shut up, he was going to unleash the beast.

"Alice honey," Jasper tried to calm Alice's shaking figure.

"Don't you Alice honey me!," Alice said shrugging Jasper's comforting hand from her shoulder.

"Fine fine, it if makes you feel better i'll go get some lavender scented candles," Emmett said and got up. He picked up his keys and walked out the door muttering something under his breathe. Sounded like "Over dramatic pixie". I would have to agree with him on that one.

I heard a door slam shut and turned to see Alice nowhere in sight. "She's upset," Jasper stated the obvious.

"Nah she's just overly ecstatic," I replied sarcastically.

"I should talk to her," he said.

I sighed. "No, she might kill you. I don't want you guys to get into a fight or something. I'll go talk to her," I replied. The last thing we needed was for something to happen between the two and have them stop the marriage. As much as I cringed every time someone said anything close to matrimony, I knew Alice and Jasper were a match made in heaven.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper said with a small smile. I nodded and made my way to Alice's room.

"Alice," I said softly while knocking on the door.

"No Bella not now," I heard her reply. Her tone was dejected which was unusual for Alice. I could count the number of times Alice got upset on my one hand. She was the definition of optimistic.

"Alice hun, open the door. Lets talk, everything is ok. Just open up," I said.

"No," was her only reply.

"Alice you know Emmet. He does stupid things like this, but he's going to fix it and the flowers will be fine. Im sure everyone would have a great time without it anyway. I mean come on, who doesn't enjoy and Alice Cullen party right?," I said trying to make her feel better. People would always talk about the Cullen parties back in high school. They were always the best.

"Of course everyone loves my parties, because my parties are always perfect. Today won't be perfect," she said sniffling.

I sighed, I was going to regret this but it was worth it at the moment. "Are you going to open up," I asked one last time.

"No," she said sounding like a little girl.

Well here goes nothing.

"If you don't open up then I won't wear that dress or the shoes, and I won't let you do my make up and hair or take me on a shopping spree with Bella free complaints and,.."

Well I didn't have to say anymore cause Alice opened up the door wide. "Really, you would really let me do all that and take you shopping without your complaints!," she said sounding all happy again.

That was all it took. My pain for her happiness...of course

"Yup," I said with a chuckle. Although I had subjected my self to torture, it was worth seeing Alice smile again.

"Oh you really mean it Bella," she said smiling at me with her blue eyes. I had always loved her eyes. I loved all the Cullen family eyes especially...

Don't think about him...Bella! I had began training my mind to keep all thoughts about a certain someone out of my head.

"Yes Alice," I said. I walked in before she could keep me out again.

"Yay omg I know just what kinds of clothes to buy you. Ooo ooo more importantly I know how to dress you up for tonight," she said squealing and clapping her hands while bouncing up and down. Oh how wonderful..whoopie!

"Thats great Alice. So look at you, your all ok now," I said once again plopping down on her bed.

"Well of course, I get to take you shopping! That's not something you get to do everyday."

Maybe I should have tired harder to make her open the door. She eventually would have. Now i'm stuck with hell. Now, this was me regretting my decision. Karma was a bitch, but what exactly had I done to deserve this?

"Bella, hello," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry zoned out," I said.

"Yeah I can see that. Now do you think I should wear this dress or this one," she said placing two dresses down.

"Why does it matter what I think. You'll choose a different one anyway."

"Well I really like them both so i'm having a hard time choosing this time," she replied.

I sighed, "The red one," I said pointing to it.

She squealed, "OMG Bella that's the one I wanted the most too," she said happily.

Thanks god, the last thing we needed was for her to not agree with my choice and he regretfl about it for the rest of the night.

"Bella whats wrong. I've been noticing, but you haven't been seeming to happy," she said. Im surprised she noticed my discomfort for the past few days. I'd figured her mind would be drifting away in wedding panning.

"Well..," I started.

"Yeah," she said mentioning for me to continue and sat down next to me. I had forgotten that she somehow knew how to read me like an open book.

"Its nothing," I said sighing.

"Well its obviously not nothing. There's something bothering you and I want to know what it is. I don't want you to be unhappy, especially today. Actually I forbid you to be unhappy," Alice finished.

"Forbid me, really," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Just talk to me Bella," she said softly.

I frowned. "I just don't want you to get hurt," I said. I knew if I let her know what was really going through my head she would just get worried.

"Ahh so this is what its about.," she said understanding. "Im not going to get hurt Bella," she added. I should have known she would know exactly what I was referring to. Heck even Jasper knew.

"I know, that's what I thought too remember but I realized things change after you get married. Everything is just not so sweet anymore," I said.

Alice frowned, "I understand where this is coming from but Bella that doesn't happen for everyone. You and Ed..,"

"Don't," I interrupted. She closed her mouth. "And that's another thing," I started. "I don't want to see..," pause "Him," I finished.

She sighed. "Thats a bit unavoidable don't you think. Your going to have to see each other sooner or later," she replied. As much as it was the truth I wanted to hold off on it for as long as I could. I knew I was being immature about this but hey, sometimes you just want to take the easy way out.

"I wish I didn't have too," I muttered.

"Bella," she started. I groaned.

"Why Alice? Why?."

"I don't know Bella. I don't understand, you guys were supposed to be forever. I'm never wrong," she stated. "When I saw you two, I knew something clicked."

"Well that just goes to show that your not right about everything," I said. "Looks like people can bet on you," I said with a small smile. Alice seemed to have a keen sense on everything. She always seemed to predict the outcomes of thing, it was as if she could see the future. Which was why no one was willing to take a bet on her. Looks like she did have flaws.

"Well, he said he wasn't going to be here tonight. He has work.," Alice said with a small smile. I could see through it. I knew she really wanted him there. After all, he was her brother.

I sighed, "Well thats, good," I said slowly. "Don't have to worry about him today then," I added. But their was always tomorrow. Of course he would be there at the wedding...joy

"It will be ok," Alice said and touched my shoulder giving me some reassurance. Sure it will Alice, sure it will.

"Ahh I see everything is sorted out," Jasper said coming into the room and placed him arm around Alice and giving her head a kiss. I envied them, I envied their love. I remembered when I had that. I knew that Alice and Jasper would work out. They always seemed perfect for each other. So balanced out. Jasper seemed to keep hyper Alice at bay and she made him happy by just being there. I smiled, I was happy for them and from then on I knew I would just have to suck it up and move on.

Alice was right, its not like bad things happened to everyone. Just me, as always. I was just a magnet for trouble.

Emmett had returned back with the right candles and Alice gave him an approving smile. Emmett had responded by giving her a bear hug which resulted him getting smacked by her due to the fact that he apparently "messed up her beautiful hair."

Then Jasper and him had to make a quick run to the hall where tonights party was taking place to make sure everything would be Alice approved. Alice would have gone herself except for the fact that she had to get me ready, which I said I could do all by myself.

Her reply, "Oh but Bella this is the first time in months that I get to play Bella barbie without your complaints. I must make complete use of it," she then proceeded to squeal clap and jump up and down while dragging me into her torture chamber of a room and sat me down in her pick chair while she brought out the tools that would forever give me nightmares.

I had remembered the fist time Alice had decided to give me a makeover. I shuddered at the thought. Thats the day she accidentally burned my head with a hair straightener. It took me two years after that to let her try it out on me again. Of course by that time, she had become an expert, much to my dismay.

"Alright lets see what to do first," she said looking at me while tapping her chin. "Ahh defiantly the nails. Geez Bella when was the last time you went to get a manicure," she said looking at my nails horridly.

"Im supposing the last time you gave me a manicure," I replied. Which was very true.

"I advice you to go at least once a month," she said and began filing my nails.

"Beauty advisor, just what I need," I muttered.

"Is that a complaint I hear," she said mocking me. "And what exactly was the reward I would get if you complained?," she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think we initiated any, but lets not. I promise I won't complain. If I do that would mean I would have to endure more torture. God knows I don't want any more of that," I mumbled the last part.

"You make me sound like some horrible person that you don't want to hang out with," she said pouting.

"Oh I do want to hang out with you Alice. Its just the things we do that scares me," I added.

She rolled her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that," Alice said. "Here, continue filing," she said and handed me the filer.

"Aye aye Captain pixie," said and saluted. She laughed and went to answer the door. I could hear a women's voice and immediately recognized Rosalie. I hadn't seen her in a while.

I heard Alice invite her in and soon enough I heard little footsteps running down the hallway and into the room. "Bella!," Wyatt Rose's 4 year old son yelled and ran up to me. He has always liked me and I thought he was the cutest boy I had ever seen.

"Hey buddy," I said and picked him up. "How you been, I missed you!"

"Me too Bella. Why you didn't come visit?," he asked, in his adorable baby voice.

"Im sorry sweetie. I promise i'm going to come more often," I said and kissed his forehead.

"Bella!," Rosalie greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey Rose," I replied. I put Wyatt down and gave her a hug.

"Oh well look what we've got here," I said looking at Sophie Rose's 2 year old daughter. She was the exact replica of Emmet. With her curly hair and light brown eyes. "Do you remember me," I said.

She probably didn't since the last time I had seen her was when she was one. She just started at me shyly and ducked her head into Rose's arm. I laughed, "Guess not," I said.

"Well its been a while since we've seen you Bella," Rose replied.

"I know. I should have some seen you guys more. My god Rose, you look great. How is it that you don't like a bit aged since I saw you last. No one would think you have two kids," I said. That was the truth. Rosalie was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Better then half the models that were running around on T.V. Thank god she wasn't as shallow as some of them. She had always been caring and nice. Which had made her into such a great mother.

"Well you should, Emmett keeps talking about you too. Especially these last few days when he realized he would see you again. He kept reliving all you clumsy moments," she said.

"Im not surprised he would," I replied.

"Yay now most of all my favorite people are here," Alice clapped.

"Alice I hope you haven't been driving Jasper crazy. Though i'm guessing not. He's always been very patient."

"Of course not," Alice replied. "I just sent him and Emmett of to check on how tonights things will go. They should be back soon," Alice added. "I was just in the middle of getting Bella ready. Would you like to help?"

"Im shocked, Bella your ok with this?," Rose asked in a shocked tone.

"When am I ever," was my reply and she laughed.

"I would love to help," Rose replied and I groaned.

"Complaining?," Alice taunted.

"NO no, please do as you wish with me," I said and plopped back down on the chair.

"Alright," Rose said and places Sophie down on the ground. She had a little bear tucked under her arm and she carefully sat on the bed. Wyatt on the other hand was running up and down. He had found where Alice kept the toys when he would come over and had already started playing with them.

Alice told Rose what she had in mind for my hair and Rose nodded and set to work. Alice began painting my nails and I sat still counting the minutes till this would be over.

"What are you doing aunty Alice?" Wyatt asked coming up to us.

"Im making aunty Bella look beautiful," Alice replied smiling and messed up Wyatt's hair.

"Making her butiful, but aunty Bella is alwedy butiful. She doesn't need any makeup," he said.

Did I mention how much I loved this kid!

"Yes Wyatt your right, Bella is already beautiful. We are just going to make her even more beautiful," Alice answered.

"Oh..ok," he said and ran away to play.

"See even Wyatt knows I don't need this," I said.

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Complaining huh?" My eyes widened and I immediately pretended to shut my lips. She smiled in victory and set back to work. I mentally groaned, yup I would regret this for the rest of my life.

An hour and a half later I was all done and Alice shoved me into my dress. The dress was a v - neck silver dress with an exposed v back that made its way to the middle of my thighs. My hair was simply let down in cascading waves. Alice didn't over do the make up, she simply gave me Smokey eyes and some lip gloss. All together I looked,"Wow," I said staring at the mirror.

"Yup," Alice said. "You welcome, my pleasure. Now I must go get ready," she said and skipped off. Rose had gone off to get ready as well. I felt a gentle pat on my leg and looked down to see Wyatt.

"What's up buddy?," I said and leaned down to his level.

"You look pwetty Bella," he said shyly.

"Thank's kiddo," I said and ruffled his hair. I had always imagined having kids. I loved them. I had even hoped that I would have some by now.

He sighed, "Whats with everyone wuffling my hair," he said. I laughed, he was adorable.

"Your just so cute that we can't help it," I replied.

"We're back!," I heard Emmett call.

"Daddy's here!," Wyatt yelled and ran to meet him. I followed except walking. Emmett had already chucked Wyatt over his shoulder.

"Well hello smokin lady!," Emmett whistled looking at me.

I blushed, "Thanks Em," I said.

"Gorgeous Bella," Jasper agreed. I smiled at him.

"All Alice," I said.

"No surprise there," Emmett replied. I raised my eyebrow. "Not that you don't always look good," he quickly added.

"Relax Emmett, I think you've had enough women wrath for one day from your sister. You won't get some from me tonight."

"Aww thanks Bellsy."

"All right boys! What do you think?," Alice said posing all dressed up with Rose next to her.

Alice had on a cute little red ruffled dress that had one shoulder strap and a bubbly skirt bottom. All together it was defiantly something Alice would wear. Rose looked beautiful as always. She had on a gold woven dress that clung to her figure.

"All you ladies look lovely," Emmett winked and kissed Rose.

"Emmett's right. Alice, beautiful as always," he said kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back. "Rose, nice to see yeah sis," he said.

"You too Jazz," she said and gave him a hug.

"Hey soph! Jasper smiled and picked her up.

The boys got ready soon after and we all set off to the party hall. Alice's parents would meet is there early to make any final arrangements and to greet the guests. We entered the hall and I gasped at the sight. Alice had defiantly outdone her self yet again.

The tabled held white tablecloths and each table had china and a beautiful vase of fresh flowers in the middle. The hall was decorated and in the middle was a dance floor and a band was setting up. To the far right was the bartender.

"Nice job Alice," I complimented her.

"You know how I do," she replied.

"Alice honey there you are," I heard Esme, Alice's mom call walking into the hall with Carlisle following next to her. Esme had always been so sweet. Ever since Alice and I became friends in our freshmen year of high school I had considered her as a second mother. She was always so caring. The same goes for Carlisle. They were just as gorgeous as their kids. Their family genes were strong.

"Bella so good to see you again. Its been too long," Carlisle greeted me with a hug.

"I know Carlisle, its good to see you again too." He had been so understanding, especially after what happened.

"Esme," I said and hugged her.

"Bella i've missed you. You should come visit more often. Don't worry about, him," she said hesitating on the last part.

"I know, i'm sorry," I said.

"Its alright honey, your here now," she said with a gentle smile. I had not only distanced myself away from the only person I wanted distance from, but everyone he was associated with as well. It wasn't fair to them, but I had told myself that I would make amends.

Soon enough he guests started arriving and the hall filled up with tons of people. From family, family friends, friends. Most people I knew, while some I had never met before. I stuck with Rose and Emmett while Jasper and Alice walked around greeting everyone and thanking them for coming.

"Their are a lot of people here," I said.

"I'll say," Rose said. "Looks like Alice has made sure to invite everyone she and Jasper have met in their entire life."

I nodded, "Wyatt no come back here, that is not for you too drink," Rose said sternly to Wyatt who was following around a waiter carrying champagne. I sighed and got up to get a drink. I walked to the far end of the hall to where the bartenders were and ordered a drink.

I accidentally bumped into someone and I quickly apologized. "Im so sorry," I said and turned to see a tanned women with dark brown hair.

"Its alright," she said. "Its partially my fault too, i'm a little tipsy. Too many drinks. I should stop," she said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Im Maria, Jasper's friend," she said holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it smiling. I knew who she was, well I had never met her but Jasper had talked a little bit about her. "You must be the famous Bella," she said.

"I am," I replied. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen picture's," she said. I nodded in understanding.

"Here you go miss," the bartender said handing me my drink.

"Thanks," I replied and took a sip.

"Oooo well check out Mr. Hotty over there," said Maria.

"Where," I said turning to look.

"Over there by the door. Man I would love to have that man in my bed," she said with a growl.

"Umm who?," I said wondering who the "Mr Hotty" was.

"The guy with the sexy suit who seems to have sex hair. Weird color for hair though, i've never seen anyone have that color hair. Its almost penny colored, like bronze or something."

I froze. I knew for a fact that there was only one person who could be described with the characteristics of penny colored hair. I didn't need to find him to know any more. "Oh him," I said taking another sip of my drink. "Yeah he's a bastard," I said my tone serious.

I took a glimpse at her shocked expression. "You know him! What us he your ex?," she said smirking.

"Worse," I replied. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer.

"He's my husband."

**So what do you guys think. I know there might be a lot of unanswered questions but they shall be answered I assure you**

**tell me what you think**

**REVIEW **


	2. Its Mutual

_Previously..._

_I froze. I knew for a fact that there was only one person who could be described with the characteristics of penny colored hair. I didn't need to find him to know any more. "Oh him," I said taking another sip of my drink. "Yeah he's a bastard," I said._

_I took a glimpse at her shocked expression. "You know him! What us he your ex?," she said smirking._

"_Worse," I replied. She looked at me, waiting for my answer._

"_He's my husband."_

What the heck was he doing here! He was not supposed to be here. Wasn't he supposed to be at work? Why wasn't he at work! I was literally in hysterics inside. What was I supposed to do?

"Umm excuse me?," Maria asked with a shocked expression. I wasn't in the mood to explain, especially to her. I chugged down more of my drink and placed it back on the bar table. The alcohol burned my throat and I cringed. I would need more of that if I wanted to get through tonight.

"Excuse me," I said and started to maneuver my way through the crowd. I tried to keep my eyes anywhere from the main door. I did not want to see him, just yet. I knew it would be inevitable but I wanted to prolong it for later. Much, much the hell did he have to come. So what if Alice was his sister, its not like he HAD to be here.

_Oh snap out of it Bella! Your being ridiculous._My mind was right, I was being ridiculous. What I needed to do was just act mature about this. It wasn't like I could avoid him forever. No matter how much I wish I could. Well I definitely could, I had managed to for the past 6 months. Then again, he didn't want anything to do with me either so it was a mutual "lets not see each other."

"Bella Hey!," I heard a female voice say. I turned to face Jessica, one of my friends from high school. She wasn't exactly a best friend but we did have occasional talks here and there. Though, technically she was my first friend at Forks High School.

"Hey Jessica," I said trying to muster up enthusiasm. I tried to compose my freaked out face.

"Bella, its been such a long time. Where have you been? I mean I have seen Alice around town because of course her parents live here, but so does your dad."

"Yes sorry Jess, i've been busy with work and all that. I just haven't had the time to make it," I replied. More like, intentionally avoiding coming here at all costs.

"Well its really good to see you. You look great by the way. Hey where's Edward I haven't seen him in a while either." The smile just got wiped off my face. Why did she have to ask me that question. I had forgotten she had been to my, wedding. I grimaced, she doesn't know what happened. Thank god, I didn't want it to be some gossip and in high school, Jessica was quite the gossip queen.

"Oh, well thanks. You look good too," I said placing a small smile on my lips. I knew she was waiting for me to answer her other question. Jessica had always been interested with, _him. _She had a crush on him, then again, which girl hadn't.

"Bella!," I saw Mike come up next to Jessica. If it had been any other time but this, then I would have frowned at the thought of having Mike here. Yet now he saved me from answering that question.

"Mike," I said a little to enthusiastic to my usual tone.

"Bella how you been girl," he asked with his usual puppy dog smile. I had remembered he had always been too attached to me in high school. He followed me around and talked and talked. I usually just zoned him out until the day he asked me out. I had politely declined but that didn't stop him. He was, persistent. He even asked me to prom, along with three other guys. It was the first time guys had actually shown any interest with me, although Alice had told me that many guys had showed interest they were just to shy to make any advances. Of course Jessica had liked him at the time and I had advised Mike to ask her out instead. He wasn't too happy about being rejected but decided to ask out Jess, and they soon became a couple.

"I've been great!," I replied. "You know, busy with work and all that." I knew this line of mine was getting overused, maybe no one would notice. I myself was surprised by how convincing it sounded.

"Yeah same, but its nice too see you again. I was beginning to think we wouldn't ever see you back at Forks. I'm not gonna lie, we were all thinking you had had an accident or something. Still a klutz?"

I was notorious as the biggest klutz in the world. "Yup, still living 3 days of the week in the hospital," I replied.

"Well, you don't look to bad," he said staring at me. I saw Jessica nudge him and gave him a look.

"Oh oh right, " he smiled. "Guess what?," he said grinning at me.

"What?," I asked.

"Me and Mike are getting married!," Jessica answered giggling.

"Wow," I said. "You guys are getting. Married," I finished. I had on a surprised smile. I honestly did not ever see this coming. I knew they were good together, depending on how you defined good, but getting married?Great, more idiots in this world who are getting married. I wonder what their marriage will be like. Jessica Newton...sounds...wow.

"Wow, thats great!," I said trying to fake my happiness for them. It seemed to work.

"I know right. Isn't it great. I mean who knew I would marry my high school sweetheart. I mean that never happens too often," Jessica said. "Well I suppose that it happens in Forks though, I mean look at Alice and Jasper. Better yet you and Edward," she added. "Forks is magical."

That was a slap in the face. Yeah cause me and Edward worked out soo great. Thanks Jess! "Yeah," I said. "Well you too have fun tonight, and congrats," I said.

"Thanks. We'll see you later then," Mike replied and I nodded. They turned to leave off somewhere else and I sighed and turned to walk the other way. I finally made it to our table and saw little Sophie sitting quietly with her doll in her lap. She looked up and saw me sit down.

"Hey Soph,'' I said. 'Listen kid, one day your gonna have all these boys following after you, trust me you will, you've got the Cullen genes in you, and it is by far the strongest genes in the world. When that day comes and you find a lover, let me give you some advice. Don't marry him, guy's are just a bunch of jerks. I figured she wouldn't understand, yet I still felt the need to stick it out there. She probably thought I had a second head growing out of me. She gave me a small smile. Her dimples stuck out and I smiled thinking that was just another thing she had on common with Emmett.

"Hey Bella, where did you run off to?," Rose asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh just around. I ran into some people including Jessica and Mike."

"Uh Jessica and Mike. How was that. I haven't seen them in a while. Did Mike hit on you?," Rose said smiling and nudged my shoulder. She and Alice had always made fun of me when Mike came up to talk. They'd have their silent laughter and jokes.

"No," I answered. "Actually he and Jess are," pause "Engaged," I finished. Rose's eyes widened.

"Wow. I didn't think that would happen," she said.

"Yeah I don't know how thats gonna last. "I mean its Jessica and Mike. Mike!"

"Well you never know," Rose started. "They could be a power couple and pop out Newton babies," she finished with a laugh.

"Oh god, as if the world needs more Newtons," I replied.

She laughed, "Yeah that could be dangerous," she agreed.

"Where's Wyatt," I said looking around for the little nudger.

"He's with Emmett," Rose replied. "He's running around all over the place. I'm afraid he will break something. Alice might burst. So if that happens, then Emmett can be the one to deal with it."

"Good idea," I said.

Sophie came up and sat on Rose's lap. I wondered how Emmett and Rose had survived their relationship since high school. Emmett was a goof and Rose was, well Rose. I wondered how they'd put up with each other. Yet they seemed so happy. Why couldn't my relationship have been like that? Why did I always have to be the one that had to fall short.

"What is it Bella," Rose asked with a concerned look on her face. I wondered whether she knew that Edward was here. Probably not.

"Nothing," I said. "I suppose Alice is going around greeting every single person," I said trying to divert the attention to something else rather then my mood.

"Yup, I was with Jasper and her and she was going around to everyone. I'm surprised she knows all Jasper's friends and our family," she said.

"Well Alice has always been good with that stuff."

"True, now stop changing the subject Bella. I know there is something on your mind. So what is it?"

_Damn!_

"Hey Bells, seems like we have a problem. I just came to warn you. Edward's here," Emmett said coming up to our table with Wyatt clung to his leg.

A little too late Emmett"Alright, thanks for the head up," I said, my tone stoic. God I needed another drink, I stronger one this time.

"Your not surprised about this?," Emmett asked raising his eyebrow at me. "I thought you would be in hysterics by the mention of his name."

I decided that I would simply carry on with my night. I wouldn't let the presence of him ruin my night.

_Mature Bella, be mature_

"Thats fine. Isn't he supposed to be here anyway. Its not like we can avoid each other forever," I said trying to sound nonchalant. I avoided having eye contact with either Rose or Emmett. I couldn't let them see what really lay underneath my exterior and I knew my face was horrible with keeping up at lies.

"Ok then," Emmett replied slowly. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Well do you want me to fend him off from anywhere near you or?"

"No no," I said sighing. "Let whatever happens, happen. Shouldn't be too bad," I said.

_I hope..._

"Alrighty then, well looks like Jasper's calling me with some pleading look in his eyes. I'll be back," Emmett said and walked off.

"Sweetie you are soo not ok with this," Rose stated. I shrugged. "Here your going to need this," she said and handed me her champagne glass.

"Not like I can do anything about it," I said taking a sip.. "Like I said, whatever happens will happen."

"Well it seems like your taking it well," Rose replied reading me with her eyes. I quickly looked away and froze. Ironically my eyes landed on the back of his bronze hair. That hair I knew so well, the hair I loved to run my fingers through. Thank god he wasn't looking at me or else he would have caught me ogling him.

_Damn Bella stop it! Stop staring at him!_

"So what are you going to do if you bump into him and have to talk?," Rose asked breaking me from my inner battle of feelings.

I sighed. I really didn't know. What I wanted to do was bolt of of the door and never look back, but I knew that would upset Alice. This was one of her biggest nights, and I didn't want to ruin it because of my selfish stupid problems.

"Umm, I don't know. I suppose i'll only have to talk to him if I had too. I don't think he wants to talk to me anyway. So it should be good, we will both try and avoid each other as much as possible and that should contain any hurricanes that might occur."

I heard Rose sigh and saw her shake her head slightly. "I really hope no hurricanes occur," she said. I nodded. "Come on Alice wants us to meet some people," Rose said and got up waiting for me.

"K," I replied and followed her through the crowd towards Alice.

"There you guys are, i've been looking for you," Alice said. "Id like you to meet Jasper's buddies from college," she said and introduced us to 3 people. Two men and a women. "This is Logan, Charlotte, and Alex," she said pointing to each one. "Guys these are my two best friends Bella and Rosalie," Alice said introducing us as well.

"Hey," I said. "Its nice to meet you."

"You too," they replied.

Just then a waiter came up to Alice. "Excuse me, Miss Cullen but your parents want me to call you to tell you about making a toast," said the waiter.

"Oh yes, thank you," Alice replied. "Sorry will you excuse me guys," Alice said and made her way towards the center stage area.

"Speech time," Rose muttered. I laughed.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention," Alice's soprano voice rang through the room. Everyone instantly quieted down. "Jasper and I would just like to make a toast." Jasper appeared next to Alice and placed his arm around her waist.

"We would just like to start by saying thank you to everyone for coming her today. We are very happy that you could make it. This is defiantly one of the most special days of our lives and its a pleasure to have you all here," Alice started.

"I would also like to tell you that I am the most happiest women on this planet. When Jasper asked me to marry him, it was just amazing. I couldn't imagine myself with any other man. I love you so much Jasper!"

The room echoed with "aww's" "I love you too Alice. That's why we are here," Jasper chuckled. "And Alice is right. We are so happy to have all of you here and we hope you can all make it to the wedding. So lets toast to happiness and the start of a new journey," Jasper said and held up his glass of champagne. The waiters had come around and passed champagne glasses to everyone.

"To Alice and Jasper!," I heard Emmett's booming voice say.

"To Alice and Jasper!," Everyone said and we all took a sip of our drinks.

"Now I hope everyone enjoys dinner," Alice finished.

The room filled with talk once again and everyone made their way to the tables to start dinner. Alice had specifically assigned tables for people so everyone knew where to sit. The "special people" such as Alice, Jasper, their parents, and close family such as Emmett and Rose, and since I was somewhat part of the family all sat together.

I sat down in my seat and everyone followed. My eyes didn't fail to notice that there seemed to be one extra seat at the table. Right across from me. I blinked twice.Well fuck me, this was not happening.

I turned to the direction of Alice and her eyes flickered to mine. She must have noticed the unease in my facial expression because she sent me an apologetic look. I had to talk to her. I pushed my chair back and suddenly heard what sounded like glass drop to the ground and shatter.

I cringed, I hoped that wasn't my fault. I turned to apologize who whoever I had knocked down and started to when I abruptly stopped at the sight of the person in front of me.

Will lightening please come and hit me now!

There he was, Mr. Im so sexy that girls fall for me and my charms and marry me but then find out what a jerk I really am! His expression looked about as shocked as mine, but he quickly covered it up and flashed me his signature cocky grin.

"Hello honey, its been a long time," he said with his oh so sexy freaking velvet voice! His voice sounded cocky, teasing almost. He seemed to do that a lot since our split. For some reason he loved to bother me.

Well two can play that game! "Why yes it has been," pause "Eddie," I finished with a smirk. I knew he hated when people called him Eddie. When we _were _in love, I would use it occasionally when I wanted to tease him and he seemed ok with it, but now it was personal.

I cringed at the nickname and started glaring at me. I replied back with my own glare. "Umm excuse me but we need to clean up the glass," A waiter said interrupting our glaring contest.

"Im sorry," I said and slipped my way past the waiter and passed Edward. I still had to talk to Alice. I had noticed that our whole table were quite and staring at me. They must have witnessed Edward and mine's exchange. I blushed and made my way to wear Alice was sitting.

"Bella I know what your going to say," she said as I stood in front of her.

"Did you know?," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well, there was a possibility he had to work today," she said.

"Possibility as in he actually didn't," I said my voice getting angrier. Alice had known! Alice had known that Edward would show up. She lied to me!

"Well I knew you wouldn't have come if he was so...,"

"So you lied," I finished for her. "Alice," I said saying her name slowly.

"Bella calm down," Jasper said next to her.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down Bella don't make Alice upset_.

I decided to agree with my mind for right now, but as soon as this night was over Alice was going to get it. "This is fine," I said. "Fine," I said again my voice getting higher, something had happened when I lied.

"Bella," Alice started. I put my finger up and mentioned for her to not say anything or I would burst. I simply turned and made my way back to the my seat. I decided to stick with my previous plan. _What ever happens, happens_, that would be my mantra for the rest of this wedding.

Edward had already taken his seat across from mine and grinned when I came back and pulled my chair out. I quickly sat down and avoided his eyes.

"Everything alright honey?," Edward asked me knowing I hated it when he called me honey, anymore.

I took a deep breathe and turned to took at him straight in the eye. "Everything is fine, Eddie baby," I said and took a sip of my drink. I would not let him get to me, no no the hurricane would stay at bay, for tonight.

Dinner passed by which wasn't as dreadful as I thought it would be. Although the table seemed unusually quite, and I frowned knowing it was because of Edward and me. Know one seemed to want to bring anything up, which I was thankful for. Edward and I ignored each other and I kept talking to Rose who sat next to me. There were a few occasions where Edwards foot would rub against mine and unexpectedly send an jolting current up my leg. This seemed to have a lot when we touched and I didn't know why.

Desert came around and soon after our meal was done. I quickly got up and excused myself. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror.

All right Bella that wasn't too bad.

I fixed my hair and walked out right smack dab into a person. "Oooof," I heard a man's voice say as I collided with him. I seemed to have lost my balance and fell down on top of him, and the klutz strikes again.

_Please be someone else please be someone else! _I chanted while closing my eyes. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I refused to want to believe it. We seemed to always be meeting like this.

"Oh Bella you really miss me so much that you can't keep your hands of me. Better yet your body," I heard his stupid voice say.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Well my bad Edward, I didn't know You missed me so much that you would follow me to the bathroom so that you could jump me," I replied.

"Sweetie please i've done so much better than you," he said.

"Oh then why would you ask me to marry you, since apparently other women can give you better things," I said venomously and pried myself off of him and tried to stand up. Good for me, my heel accidentally bumped into Edward certain area and he howled in pain.

"Oh Fuck! Freaking Bella, what the hell was that!" he yelled out in pain as he clutched his man hood.

"Oops sorry my mistake, did I hurt little Eddie," I said sweetly. Although it was an accident.

"Yes you freaking," he caught himself. "God!," he finished and slumped on the ground.

"Well you deserve it. Karma's a bitch Edward, isn't it!" I said looking at him while crossing my arms over my chest. "Why the hell must you come into my life all the time, especially when everything seems to be going well. Then you come around and it all crashes down!," I cried out.

"Well I am supposed to be here you know. This is _my _family," he said stressing out the word my. He made me so angry that tears starting brimming in my eyes.

"I hate you!," I said my voice getting angrier.

"Yeah well its mutual," he replied glaring at me.

"Oh their you are Edward, mom's been looking for you," I heard Emmett's voice say. I turned to him and his eyes widened. "Oh...," pause "Your with Bella," he said hesitantly. "This doesn't seem to good," I heard him mutter.

"Thank you Emmett," Edward said and strode past me. I was frozen on the spot. Why was it that I was always so effected when Edward and I had a fight. I should feel hatred towards him, yet here I was feeling so upset. Not because I truly did hate him but because I knew we worked so well and that we suddenly seemed to have collapsed. I knew I could never hate Edward, no never hate. Yet I was so angry at him, so angry that we couldn't have worked things out and have to come to this. Apparently hating each other.

I let a tear fall as I replayed his last words "_Yeah well its mutual."_

Did he really hate me?

**I know this wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but sometimes things don't always work out the way you think they will. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, but what do you guys think?**

**You have now experienced how Edward and Bella fight. I know there is still the whole question as to what really happened to their relationship but the story will play out, just bear with me.**

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Edward's POV so you guys can feel what he feels. I think it's a good idea to know both character sides.** **It probably won't take up the whole chapter, just so you know.**

**Anywho review please.**

**I loved your responses for the first chapter!**


	3. Gonna have to face it sooner or later

**I just wanted to say WOWOWOWOW THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY AND FAVORITE ALERTS GUYS. YOU DA BEST! (me trying to be...gangsta?) I try, you should hear me in person, its...not pretty actually, its pretty sad. I loved reading your comments, even if their brief, they make me so happy. I was dying in bead yesterday, didn't go to school cause I was sick. I wanted to post a chapter but my parents forbade me from using the computer and drugged me (cough syrup) up instead and I slept the whole day. I wanted to get this out, cause I hate making people wait, I know I hate when authors don't update quickly so... **

**this chapters eh... I think it was lack of imagination, or it was the drugs...i'm going with the drugs...haha but anywho there's an authors note at the bottom, explains things better. Don't forget to review, I LOVEEEE your reviews. **

**Enjoy! **

"Bells," Emmett said softly and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Im fine," I said more snappingly than I intended. It wasn't my fault Edward brought out the worst in me.

"Alright," Emmett replied. He seemed to want to say something more, but decided against it. "Come in when your ready," he said and walked back to the hall.

Wonderful, my night was ruined. I needed a drink. I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and made sure all the traces of my fight with Edward seemed washed out of my face. It was time to use my fake smiles again. At least the party was almost over and I could go home and sleep off my worries until who knew when I would have to face them again.

I made my way through the tables and took my seat at the table and sighed when I saw that Edward wasn't there. Everyone was talking and Alice's eyes darted to me as I took my seat. She sent me an apologetic smile and I replied with a small one back, though I wasn't completely over what she had done.

"You were gone for a long time. Is everything all right?," Rose whispered to me.

I nodded and took a spoonful of cake into my mouth. I never really liked cake, personally people just put way too much icing in it which completely overruled the taste of the cake.

"What time is it Rose?" I asked.

"Its 10," she replied. "The kids are getting sleeping, well not Wyatt. He seems to be even more energetic due too all the cake he's been eating. I bet Emmett even let him drink some coke. He is going to be up all night," she said, groaning.

"Are you guys going back to your place tonight?"

"No, its too late to drive back now. Plus what's the point, Alice wants to plan things for the wedding and asked me to help tomorrow. We're staying in the house," she replied.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would like that," I replied. "She hasn't spent time with Wyatt and Sophie in a while." I hadn't spent time with Esme and Carlisle in a while.

Rose nodded, "You going back to your dad's place tonight?"

"Yup, the Cullen house seems too," I paused "packed now," I finished. I was planning on staying at the Cullen's, but there was no way that was going to happen now. I knew Edward would be staying the night, or maybe more.

"I don't suppose you ran into Edward on the way to the bathroom," she said raising her eyebrows. Emmett had definitely informed her.

"He is a magnet," I muttered.

"He and Emmett went off somewhere," Rose said. "Who knows what they are talking about." She sighed, "I'm wishing you good luck in advance," she added.

Yes, I would need that.

Soon enough the party was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes, although they would see each other soon enough at the wedding. I seemed to be counting the minutes till I would get to leave. I didn't encounter any meetings with Edward for the rest of the night, and I sure hoped to keep it that way. Just the thought of him was making me angry and I could feel the angry tears forming in my eyes. I had to blink a few times to hold them back. I could not let him have this affect on me.

I said a few goodbyes of my own, and decided to step out of the hall for some fresh air. It was enough trouble for me to think about Edward, but the heels I was wearing were really killing me, freaking Alice! I slipped them off and placed them near my bear feet. It was unusually warm for a night in Forks. There was a slight breeze, but nothing to make the hair stand up on my arms.

It had been a while since I had visited. I wanted to keep my distance from anywhere he would be. It was a small town, and the possibilities of running into him were large, and I didn't want to take any chances. I was happy and surprised about finding out that know one else rather then close friends seemed to know about Edward's and mine's spilt. However, we weren't exactly officially divorced. We just never got around to being in the same room together to plan it out, and right now didn't seem like a good time either. I knew it would have to be soon though.

I ran my hands through my hair, then dropping them, remembering that Edward seemed to do it quite a lot. I guessed we had rubbed off of each other over the years. I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the early days of our relationship, the good old days, but I had buried those memories for so long that I could no longer fight them back. My mind forced me to remember the very fist day we met.

_I was 17, and had just moved to Forks from Arizona, after my mom had remarried. It was my first day of Forks High School and the nerves were getting to me. _

_I pulled my rusty red truck into the school parking lot and realized that I was one of the first ones there. I didn't want to be late on my first day, although I wasn't planning on being super early either. _

_I pulled into a parking lot, and turned the ignition off. I was glad I had brought a book to school and pulled it out of my bag. Wuthering Heights, my all time favorite. I had probably read it over 15 times, yet every time I read it over, it was like the very first. _

_I was just about the finish the chapter when, I heard cars pulling up and laughter and talk filling the parking lot. I hadn't noticed that the school was beginning to fill up, being too absorbed in my book. I put the book back into my bag, slug it over my shoulder, took a deep breathe, and opened the door. _

_I was too focused on the students piling into the school to realize that I had opened and smacked the door on someone. _

"_Oh Fuck!," I heard a guys voice yell. _

_My eyes widened when I realized I had pushed the car door on his chest. He had moved away from the door and I quickly got out and closed it shut behind me. I turned to apologize, but stopped when I looked at the guy I hurt. _

_To call him gorgeous would have been an understatement, because he was the definition was gorgeous. My eyes traveled to every part of him. He was tall, and toned, with an angular jaw and high cheekbones, and his lips were perfect. My eyes darted to his hair, a stranger color. It was almost bronze, a dark penny color and was in a complete disarray but seemed to be perfect. Then my eyes landed on the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, and I was mesmerized. _

_My mouth fell open, and I blinked a few times, as if I didn't believe he was that beautiful. When I first saw him, he seemed annoyed, but now his lips pulled into a breathtaking crooked smile. I felt my knees go weak and stumbled. I was about to tip over but he caught my arm sending a current of electricity up my arm. _

"_You ok?," he asked. His voice was alluring. I internally groaned. I needed to speak, he must have thought I was handicapped. _

"_I, umm should be asking you that question," I said, my voice sounding horsed. _

_He chuckled, "Im fine now," he said staring at me with those intense green eyes. I nodded._

"_Im sorry about that," I said shyly and looked down at my feet. It seemed like the only way I could talk to him coherently. _

"_Oh i'm alright, just caught me off guard," he laughed. "Anyway, you must be the new girl. Hi i'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" _

_At that moment I was entirely under his spell, If only I had known what I knew now._

"Bella!," I heard someone call my name and breaking me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Wyatt tugging at my dress.

"Hey Wyatt, what are you doing out here?' I asked my eyes searching the lot for anyone.

"Daddy sent me to get you," he replied. My eyebrows knit together and I followed his gaze to the entrance where I saw Emmett standing with Edward. I froze when my eyes landed on his, for the quickest moment, our eyes connected. I couldn't read the emotion in them, and he quickly broke away and walked back into the hall.

"Come on Bella," Wyatt said tugging at me arm. I sighed, slipped on my shoes and let Wyatt drag me along back into the hall. Most of everyone had already left and there were just a few limited people still hanging around. I caught the sight of Carlisle, Esme, and Rose standing near the bar and I made my way there. I forced my eyes to stay on them and from wondering. I could see the top of his bronze head from my peripheral and from what I could tell, his back was to me.

"Wyatt, are you tired? Ready to go home?," asked Rose.

"No, I want some more cake!," he said, his face lighting up.

"Well there is some leftover cake, but you can have some tomorrow, alright?," said Esme.

"Alright Grandma Esme," he replied and clung to her foot. She smiled and Carlisle ruffled his hair. I remembered the day he was born, Esme and Carlisle were so happy. I don't think I have ever seen grandparents as loving and caring as them.

"Rosalie, how about Carlisle and I take Wyatt and Sophie home. It looks like Sophie isn't very comfortable here," Esme said stroking Sophie's hair who was wrapped in Rose's arms. "We'll put them to bed," she added.

"Ok, thanks Esme. We should be back home soon," she said and handed Sophie over. Carlisle took Wyatt's hand and they both made their way out.

"Oh Bella, are you staying the night,?" asked Esme.

I had no intention in staying in a house that he was in, and I doubted there was any room left anyway. Jasper and Alice would be in one, Rose and Emmett, the kids had a room, and Edward was back and we weren't on the terms of sharing a room anymore.

"No, i'm staying at Charlie's. Thought I'd make him some breakfast. He hasn't had any home cooked one in a while, and spend some time with him in the process."

"Aww Bella, but you have to help me with wedding plans tomorrow. I have to pick the food, and you said you wanted to come help with that," said Alice. I realized everyone had turned to look at me, and everyone else had left. That left me, and the all of the Cullen's. "Im even planning the bachelorette party."

I sighed, "I know Alice, but I should spend time with Charlie. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh please, you know Charlie wouldn't mind," she replied, folding her arms over her chest. She was right, we would probably talk during breakfast and take just a couple hours to catch up on everything. Charlie and I weren't very big talkers, but we both knew how much we cared for another without having to say it.

"Please, please, please come over tomorrow Bella!," Alice pleaded with me. It was hard to deny Alice when she used her big eyes on me.

"Fine fine," I reluctantly agreed. "But i'm not coming over until the afternoon, I owe Charlie at least some of my presence," I muttered.

"Yay," she clapped and gave mea hug.

"Remember, Im coming in the afternoon," I stressed. Mainly for Edward to hear, hoping he got the hint to go somewhere during that time. I thought I heard him sigh and saw him cross his hands over his chest. "So don't call me, and bug me ever five seconds asking me where I am and when I'm leaving," I added, making sure know one realized the real reason I was saying it again.

She nodded still smiling. "Bells, you need a ride?," asked Emmett. I nodded, "Alright, come on, lets catch up my Ballerina," he said and pulled me along.

We walked along, talking and catching up to his car. I shook my head looking at his car, "Its new."

"Yup, needed something more appropriate for the kids, but stylish for Emmett at the same time. My new baby BMW X6," he said stroking it.

"What happened to the big monster jeep," I said opening the passenger door and sliding in. I could still smell the new car scent as I clicked in my seatbelt.

"Rose made me sell it," he said sounded sad. "Can you believe that, she wouldn't let me keep it in the garage! Thinking one day Wyatt would want it and it would be to dangerous. As if, she loved it when we were dating. It had so many good memories, it was the first place we,"

"Alright Emmett, to much information," I said shaking my thoughts about Rose and him getting in on in the backseats where I used to sit. I shuddered, and he chuckled.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled into reverse and headed down the road.

"So how's my Bella doing? Work?," he asked.

I sighed, "Its all good Emmy bear," I laughed using his nickname. He always reminded me a big teddy bear. He might have looked scary to everyone he passed by, but I knew he was just a big teddy. "Works good, my boss is great. I mean which boss would let a worker take a month's vacation."

"I'll say, I have to go back this weekend and work and come back," Emmett replied. "Rose too, but we figured we'd leave the kids here. We don't want to keep driving them back and forth and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would like to spend more time with them."

"Their good kids," I said. "You guys did a great job."

"I know, I mean who would have thought, Emmett Cullen would be a daddy," he said.

"I never dreamed of it," I agreed.

"Yet somehow, here I am," he said softly. "I guess things don't work out the way you think they will, huh?" I was silent. No, things do not work out the way you think they will. "Im sorry Bella, I didn't mean to say that," he said taking a peek at me.

"Its ok," I said quietly.

"Im sure you guys will figure it out," he said, although I could hear the unsure tone in his voice.

"I doubt it Emmett. Sometimes people just don't work out."

He sighed, "No, but do you truly believe that?," he asked. "Look, I talked to him today. He just like you, stubborn," he chuckled. "He's staying here for a month too, and he asked about you. I think he wants to talk, really talk."

"Yeah, I got that from the fight we had this evening," I mumbled.

"Well I think you guys should talk. People are going to wonder why you guys are so apart." I hated that, I didn't want people judging us, like they judged us when we got married.

"Think about it," he said. I realized we were parked outside my house. I nodded and got out of the car. "See you tomorrow Bells," he said and drove off.

A cool wind passed and I turned and walked to the door, unlocking it and stepping into the dark hall. I knew Charlie must have been asleep on the couch, waiting up for me. I was right, and woke him up to take him up to his bed.

"Come on Charlie, let me help you to your room. This couch isn't good for you back," I said and slung his arm around my shoulder.

He grumped and let me lead him up. "I'll talk to you in the morning Bella," he said as he slipped into bed.

"Yup, i'll make your favorite breakfast in the morning," I said. "Goodnight dad," I said while walking out and closed his bedroom door behind me.

I walked to my room and threw the shoes off my feet and searched around for my pajamas. I felt like taking a hot shower, but I knew it was too late and sluggishly slipped out of my dress and into my pajamas. I didn't even know I had got into bed, until I felt my head hit the pillow.

I let a few tears slip down my face as the thoughts of Edward and I filled my dream.

_I guess things don't work out the way you think they will_

I shut my eyes, fighting back the memories.

"You look thinner."

I was currently in the process of frying bacon and scrambling eggs at the same time. I had the pancake mix ready with the added chocolate chips. This trio was Charlie's favorite.

I shrugged, "I've been working out."

He raised an eyebrow, "You, working out. That's a good one Bells."

"Hey, its true," I said defensively. "Maybe you should try it," I added and playfully slapped his protruding beer belly. "How are the townsfolk supposed to trust the chief of police in chasing the bad guy with that thing," I said pointing to his belly.

He "humphed," and sat down at the round table at the opposite side of the kitchen. "Im just kidding dad, in fact I think you even grew some more hair," I said and looked at his balding scalp.

"Not even back for 24 hours and your already on my case." He shrugged, "At least you seem happier this time."

I frowned and turned back to the eggs. The last time I had come home was 6 months ago when Edward and I had finally called it quits. I was falling apart and unfortunately Charlie had seen my breakdown.

"So how was the engagement party?"

"Good," I said and placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Charlie dug in, and mentioned for me to continue. I sighed, sure now he wanted details, usually he was all "spare me the details Bella."

"A lot of people were there, including Mike and Jessica. Their engaged."

"Well thats old news Bells. Mrs. Stanley already spread the news."

"Like mother like daughter, I see nothing's changed," I said and sat down and made my own plate of breakfast.

Charlie stopped eating and had a contemplating look on his face. "Bella, there's something I want to talk to you about." I froze, I had an idea about what it was about. "Now before you say anything I don't want you to be upset, you seem happy but this is an important matter and your mother wanted me to bring it up as well."

"He was there," I said. "At the party, he's going to be here for the next month, like me."

He sighed, "Thats what I figured. Esme and Carlisle dropped a few hints when they came over a few days ago. Well did you guys talk?"

"Depends on your definition of talk. Fighting may be a better way to put it," I said and took a bite of some bacon. "You were right dad," I said frowning. Charlie had never been particularly keen with Edward. Of course which father is with their son in law. Charlie had known from the start that Edward would be trouble, of course not in the way that it turned out to be, just that guys in general were trouble.

"Well I wish I wasn't," he said. "You guys are going to have to settle your differences somehow. Its a little too late now, but sometimes I wish you guys didn't have to go and rush things." He was right again. We had rushed things, but we were young, and in love and we didn't think about the long run, about the possibility that we would fall apart. "I see you getting upset. You don't have to talk to him today or anything, just know that its better that you do. You never know, you may be able to patch things up," he said and got up to put his plate in the sink.

"Well some officers and I are going up to the lake for some fishing in an hour. Your going over to the Cullen's place now?"

"Dad I thought maybe we could spend some time together. Your always fishing, its been a while, we should catch up."

He raised an eyebrow, "I think we just got caught up in everything." He sighed, "Bells, you and I both know that you can't use your old man to avoid him forever." I should have known Charlie would see the real reason behind my want to spend time with him.

"Be brave Bella, where's that girl who punched Jacob without a thought." I laughed, I had forgotten about that. During my senior year in high-school, Jacob Black had tried to force a kiss on me, I punched him. It was stupid on my part, Jacob was big, a muscular guy. I didn't even hurt him at all, in fact it was my hand got sprained in the process.

"Well i'm going to go get ready," he said and disappeared upstairs. So much for my plans to avoid Edward. I could spend the rest of the day at home till I had to go over to the Cullen's, but I figured I was being ridiculous.

I would show Edward that him being here didn't bother me at all, that being away from him all this time was no big deal.

I started to reevaluate my decision as I pulled into the Cullen driveway. His stupid shiny volvo was parked behind Alice's yellow porsche. I tried to push all the memories from things that occurred in that volvo.

I mustered up all my courage and walked up to the door. I rang the bell and hoped Esme or any other Cullen would open the door. The door opened and I found myself staring into a very familiar set of green eyes.

There he was, still in his flannel pajamas, no shirt. NO freaking shirt. I swear someone had put a curse on me. He defiantly kept working out, I could see the contours of his six pack. His eyes widened when he saw me, but he quickly composed himself, and smirked.

"I see I still dazzle you," he said. I gridded my teeth, damn me and my sleep talking! Back in the lovey dovey days, Edward would sneak into my room at night when Charlie was asleep, and I would sleep talk. Edward was amused by it. I found it completely embarrassing. I had one said that he dazzled me, he never let me live it down.

I scoffed, "Please I actually think your getting a little pudgy," I said and bumped his shoulder on the way into the door. He caught me before I fully entered.

"Umm excuse me, but I do believe I did not invite you in, this is my house," He said blocking me with his arm.

"Honey until we get a divorce, what's your is mine, and this happens to be MY house as well," with that I ducked under his arm and swiftly walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. I heard the door slam behind me.

"Bella!," Esme said with a shocked expression. "I didn't think you would be coming until later."

I shrugged, "Charlie ditched me. I swear he loves fish more then me."

She laughed, "Well Alice and Rose are upstairs talking about wedding details."

"Thanks," I said and grabbed a muffin that she pulled out of the oven. "Mmm, gotta get the recipe for these," I said.

She smiled, "Of course."

Thankfully Edward wasn't in the living room so I made my way peacefully upstairs into Alice's room.

"Bella!," she squealed. "Your early."

"Yeah, don't ask," I said and plopped down on the bed. "Where's Rose?"

"Giving Sophie a bath. Now I wanted to ask you about which color looks better," she said and handed me two pieced of paper. "Its for the table clothes."

"Tablecloths, really Alice. "You didn't even ask me about this stuff for my own wedding." I had let Alice plan every single part of my wedding. All I cared about was getting married to Edward, god I was so stupid.

"Whats wrong? Don't cry," she said and put the papers down. I hadn't realized my eyes were tearing.

I quickly wiped them away. "Nothing," I croaked. She pulled me into a hug and patted my back.

"My brother's a dickface, we all know that. Heck even Esme thinks so. Don't let him get to you. I deal with him later. I'll tell him to go stay at a hotel or something."

"No no," I said. "Don't do that. This is his house. I don't want to be a bigger Bitch and make him leave. He'll hate me even more."

"He doesn't hate you Bella. Your actually being such a good sport with everything considered. And this is your house, at the moment more then his. He can go dig a hole and live out of it somewhere."

I let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional like this. Its just that, I didn't think I would have to see him so soon, but I don't want to talk about him right now, so tell me, what are we going to do about this bachelorette party?"

She smiled, and started explaining what she wanted, and who she wanted to invite. I was glad that she didn't press to much about my feelings. I didn't want to talk about them, I hadn't ever really talked to anyone about the whole situation. I was more of a wallow in self pity by myself kind of person. I also didn't want to bring Alice down, this was her time to be happy, and I couldn't be selfish and keep putting my feelings first.

The dickface would just have to wait to be dealed with.

**Ehh not the best chapter, but I just wanted to post something for you guys to read. Next one will be better I promise. I already have the idea's and everything I want to out in it. **

**More Edward and Bella fights in the next chapter and you guys will probably finally read what happened to their relationship. I know i've been pretty vague with the whole thing, so I don't know if you can take any guesses, but id like to hear what you guys think. Let me know REVIEW and let me read what's going on in your heads. **

**Also their will be more flashbacks probably leading to the cause of their break off, its gonna be a long chapter. Get ready guess, it gonna be great, hopefully. Should be up by sometime around Saturday or sunday, depending if I have to go out somewhere on saturday. **

**So yeah... **


	4. Flashbacks

**Hey guys, yeah I know, its been a while. Life caught up with me, junior year is killer. I just had midterms, studying for SAT's. I just haven't had the time. I wanted to get on this asap and now I have some time FINALLY. So here, whipped this out, short, but let me know. **

**I do not own anything **

**Enjoy **

"Vanilla or chocolate cake, maybe I should do red velvet." I was currently banging my head against one of Alice's pink fluffy pillows.

"Alice maybe we should take a break from all this wedding planning, its literally killing Bella," Rose said with a small laugh.

"Fine, but when my wedding fails, i'm blaming you and then I get to dress you for the rest of your life," Alice said.

"Your wedding planning has made me so brain damaged that I actually feel no pain from that."You think I would be used to Alice's insane party planning by now, but no, still as painfully as the previous ones. I didn't understand her need to ask me for advice on these things. I was no use to her about these things.

"Oh stop being to dramatic, you make it seem like i'm sticking pins into your face."

"Its pretty close," I stated. She glared and threw a pillow at me. It smacked me right in the center of my face. I blinked a few times and smiled. I picked up another pillow and threw it back at Alice's face. She didn't except it and let out a screech. I may have thrown it a little harder than I intended too. I blamed it on the wedding plane she was putting me through. Soon the three of us were in an intense pillow fight. We probably looked like idiots but I hadn't had this kind of fun in forever. Times like these made me wish I were a kid again, when everything was so much simpler and the greatest problem was who stole your crayon.

"What the heck are you guys doing, it sounded like someone was dying," Emmett's booming said standing at the doorway of the bedroom. "No way, chick pillow fight, thats hot." We all rolled our eyes and threw our pillows at him. Of course, Emmett being built like a brick wall didn't seem affected and grabbed all the pillows charging towards us.

He jumped, and I swear the house seemed to shake. "Emmett your big ass head is on my face," I said struggling to push him off me.

"Ooop's sorry Belly boo," he said and got up, pulling me up with him.

"Why am I always the one who ends up getting hurt the most," I said groaning as I rubbed my head where it hit the hard floor, due to Emmett's big heavy head.

"I swear, if we bottled up your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on your hands." I smacked Emmett on the arm. "We could wipe out a country with it, better yet a continent."

"Shut up," I said with a scowl.

He chuckled, "Jasper's here," he said to Alice. "And, Esme's got lunch ready, she put it all out on the patio. Lets eat, i'm starving," he said while rubbing his stomach.

"When are you not," I said.

"True."

We all entered the kitchen just as Esme was bringing the last dish of food outside. "Let me help Esme," I said and took the tray of what looked like garlic bread.

"Thank's dear," she said.

I balanced the tray and made my way outside, right as I made my way out the patio door, Wyatt ran past and I lost my balance dropping the tray of bread and stumbling trying to catch my balance.

"Wow," I heard someone say. I steadied myself and saw that Edward had caught the tray.

"And Eddie makes the catch!," Emmett yelled and smacked Edward on the back. Edward shifted slightly from Emmett's touch but still had a good balance. He walked over to the table and set the tray down.

"It would have been a shame if this bread went to waste," he said and briefly looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, Why did I always have to make a complete fool out of myself around him. It was easier to handle with my clumsiness when we were on speaking terms and he found it cute, now it just made me seem handicapped.

"Don't mind him, come on Bella," Rose said. I sighed and followed after her to the table. Alice sat next to Jasper, Emmett took a seat on the other side near Wyatt and started putting food on Wyatt's plate. Rose took a seat next to him, I sat down next to her. Esme took a seat at the head since Carlisle was at work and Edward took the other head seat. Thank god he was all the way at the other end of me.

"I thought it would be nice to take use of this wonderful weather we seem to be having this year and sit outside, we hardly do," Esme said.

"Yes it's been quite nice, and I predict that it will stay like this for a while, till after the wedding," Alice replied.

"How is the wedding planning going?," Esme asked.

"Pretty good, most of the things are covered, just a few more arrangements. I have to get the cake ordered and my dress fitting appointment needs to be set, not that it won't be perfect, when I tried it on, it fit perfectly."

"You never know Alice, maybe you grew," Emmett said laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha Emmett," Alice said rolling her eyes. Emmett was always cracking jokes about Alice being extremely tiny. She wasn't even 5 foot. She was 4'11 to be exact. It was cute to see her standing on her tippy toes to kiss Jasper, he had to bend, quite a lot.

Conversation continued to flow, much without me or Edward. Everyone seemed to talking about things that didn't have to involve either of us speaking. I knew that our relationship was causing stress on everyone, but what could we do. We weren't very good at talking, it always ensued into a fight. Before we had finally called it quits, we had fought constantly.

_Flashback_

_I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Where was he, he was supposed to be here 2 hours ago. I was getting worried. he had work tonight, but he never stayed out this late. _

_It was bad enough he was late, but he seemed to have forgotten that we had a date tonight. It was our 2 year anniversary. I wasn't really one of those girls that made their boyfriends to do something special for every month that they were together but 2 years was a big deal, right? Alice had tortured me enough by dressing me up in a stupid summer dress and curled my hair and spraying it with half a bottle of hairspray, that was definitely not good for the environment. _

_I sighed and sat down on the bed, placing my head in my hands. He was always late now a days. It seemed like anything that we had to do together wasn't important enough to be time worthy of. _

_I heard the doorknob jingle and the door opened. He closed it behind him and turned. "Bella," he said widening his eyes in surprise. Yup, he forgot. _

"_What are you doing here so late?" _

_I stood up and saw his eyes travel down my body. If it had been any other time, I would have blushed, but this time I was upset. This was the 5th time he had stood me up, he was always busy these days. _

"_Its October 25," I said blankly. _

"_I know what the date is Bella, whats the big deal. Wait, its not your birthday," he said raising his eyebrow in confusion. _

"_Just forget it," I said scowling and walked to the bedroom. _

"_Bella," I heard him say behind me. _

"_What were you dressed so nice for? Party at work or something?"_

"_No Edward, there was no party at work, just forget it."_

"_Well it seems important." _

"_Apparently not if you forgot about it," I said. I could feel the tears starting to form. _

"_Could you just tell me," he said his tone starting to get impatient. He seemed to be getting irritable more these days as well. _

"_Its our anniversary," I stated. He froze, I snorted, "No big deal," I added. _

"_Bella i'm..," _

"_Save it," I said stopping him. "I know, Bella i'm sorry, I forgot, i've just been so busy, well i've been busy to Edward, but I make time to do things for you. I don't have to wake up at 6am to make your breakfast, I don't have to cook dinner every night because I know you love my cooking, I don't have to do a lot things that would take up more time I could be spending relaxing from my job but you know why I do it, because I love you and I know you like when I do these things for you. It would be nice if you would just show me some appreciation sometimes. Would it kill you to just come out with me over the weekend for a movie, or a walk. Is it so much to ask? We live with each other but the only time I see you is right before you leave and come from work and on weekends all you do is hang out with your other friends, or work some more, it doesn't feel like we're married, it feels like i'm some housemaid." By the time I finished my rant, the tears were flowing down my face. I started wiping them with the back of my hand. _

"_I hate that you don't seem to want to spend time with me anymore."_

"_Bella, i'm working so that we have money to pay for the house, food, clothes. How else are we supposed to pay for these things? Money doesn't grow off of tree's. A music teacher only makes so much money." _

"_Money money money, thats all you ever seem to think about. Look around Edward, we have all these things, we aren't in any kind of debt. I have a job too you know, you don't see my spending all my time in the editors office. All you think about is your fucking job. If being a music teacher is such a unsatisfying career then why did you go into it!," I said yelling. _

"_I did it because of you! I did it so that we could be together, so that we could go to the same college together, its what you wanted isn't it," he said yelling back at me. _

"_Don't blame this on me! I didn't make you pick this. I told you to go to Duke, I told you to take the pre med course. I told you that I would wait, I told you that it would be fine!" _

"Bella, Bella...wooohooo, Isabella Marie Swan," I snapped out of my jog down memory lane and saw Alice waving her hand on front of my face. "And she's back. You seemed to be daydreaming."

"Oh sorry," I said blushing and picked up my fork and began eating my pasta. I saw Alice give me a worried look. I seemed like having Edward's presence was bringing back memories that I wanted to rather forget. I heard Edward and Emmett talking about something and Rose was feeding Sophie. Lunch finished quickly and everyone helped to bring in all the food.

I had always helped Esme with the dishes, Alice hated it, and the only thing Emmett helped in the kitchen with was eating the food. Edward would help at times, but I didn't want to think about him. Everyone shuffled out of the kitchen and it was just Esme and I washing the dishes like we usually did when I came over.

"Bella, how have you been. We've missed you."

"Its been, ok," I said truthfully. I owned Esme that much, she had been so understanding about everything. Even taking my side over her son.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you two need to talk things out. Perhaps more than once if things get out of hand."

I nodded wiping a plate, "Yeah," I sighed. "I should have prepared for this. I didn't imagine he would be here so soon."

"He surprised all of us. He was supposed to still be working. He's been busy, with medical school now and his job." Since we broke apart, Edward had decided to go back to school and get a medical degree. As much as I loathed him, I couldn't help but feel guilty about being the reason he didn't go when he was supposed to.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok on three we rip it open," I said giggling like I was high. Edward and I had just received a bunch of college acceptance letters. We had talked about going to school together. We were madly in love, like every other teenage relationship. I had never expected to feel the way I did about him. I had never been the love struck teenager, like my mother. But then again, people feel crazy things when they were in love. _

"_One...two...three," I said and we ripped open the envelops. "I got in," I said happily._

"_Me too," Edward said and we smiled. This acceptance was from Binghamton. _

_I saw Edward holding an envelope from Duke. That was his dream school. His father Carlisle had gone there and it was all he had been talking about since he had applied. The envelope was big, and I had no doubt that it said he would be accepted. _

"_Open it," I said. _

_He sighed, his fingers moving to the top. I knew why he was hesitating. I hadn't received any letter from Duke. I didn't even want to apply, knowing I would have never got in. Edward was pressured me into it, signing the application for me himself. I knew he would be upset if I didn't get it. _

"_You better open it, or I will." _

_He rolled his eyes and sliced the top, pulling out the papers. His face being concentrated as he read the paper. I bit my lip waiting for his reaction. I saw a small smile make its way on his lips. _

"_I knew you would get it," I said leaning back on the couch. _

"_Who said I did?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "For your information is actually states, Dear Mr. Cullen. As much as we would love to have you as a fellow Duke student, we find you too incredible for our school. It would pose a major imbalance to the rest of our students who cannot reach your standing. Perhaps you should try Harvard." _

_I rolled my eyes snatching the paper from his hands. "Your right, I guess they didn't have enough room for your big ego head on their campus." _

_He chuckled, and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest holding the paper in front of me. "Congrats, Carlisle will be so happy," I said. _

"_Mmm, I'm sure he will, but I bet he will be even more happy when he find you and I will be 2016 Binghamton graduates." _

_I frowned, as much as I wanted us to go to college together, I didn't want to take away his dream. "Edward.." _

_He stopped me, "Bella stop. I want to be with you, Binghamton is a great school as well."_

"_But.."_

"_No but's its my decision and i'm happy with it. Plus, I know for a fact that Bing's campus will suit my head just fine, but yours...well."_

_I laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Shut up," I said while he placed a small kiss on my cheek. _

A loud cry broke me from my thoughts and made me jump, dropping the plate on the hard tile floor. I gasped as it shattered to pieces on the ground.

"Oh, Esme i'm so sorry," I said and bent to start picking the pieces.

"Oh its ok dear, don't pick it up with your hand, here let me get a broom."

I was once again absorbed in my thoughts, reliving a time when everything seemed like a fairytale. The edges of some of the plate were sharp and I accidentally cut my wrist on some of them."Great," I muttered when I noticed blood started to come out. I cringed, I was wuss when it came to the sight of blood, I quickly wrapped it with a paper towel and rushed to the bathroom to wash the blood.

"Why are you bleeding auntie Bella?," Wyatt said appearing in front of me. He was holding a toy truck and had a look of horror in his face.

"I had an accident," I said. "Don't go into the kitchen ok," I said.

His eyes widened as he took in my arm, "Thats a lot of blood," he said. Wyatt was somewhat like me. A pansy when it came to blood, I remembered when he slammed his head into a corner of the table and had to go to the hospital to get stitches, he was just 3 then.

He was right, the cut looked deeper then I thought. I began to feel light headed as I started to smell the blood. It smelled of rust and iron.

"Somebody help, Auntie Bella's gonna die!," Wyatt yelled, running away from me.

I was to preoccupied to stop the bleeding from laughing at his over concern. "Bella whats wrong," came a all to familiar worried voice.

I groaned, "Its nothing Edward, just a cut. Im just putting it under water and everything will be fine." I didn't want him to make some kind of joke about my ability to be accident prone. He had seen me fail at walking numerous times.

"Let me see it," he said coming behind me.

"No," I said through my teeth. "I don't need help," I grunted as I made my way to the bathroom, I heard his footsteps behind me.

He sighed, "Would you just let me look at it?" I ignored him and started to run water on it. "Bella thats fucking more then a cut," he said standing right behind me. His usual cologne smell was strong.

"Its fine," I said, wanting him to just leave. I didn't want to deal with him while my arm was bleeding all over the place. I noticed a few drops on my shirt and I knew Alice was have a hissy fit, considering she had bought it for me. It would give her yet another excuse to take me out shopping.

"Bella that needs to be cleaned and bandaged. We need to make sure there is no more glass in it." Oh wonderful Dr. Edward was coming out now. Just great. He sighed and stopped the water taking my other arm and dragging me out of the bathroom.

"What the heck are you doing,?" I said trying to get his grasp off. I didn't expect him to want to fix it, much less talk to be about it.

"Stop being stubborn, just shut up and let me fix that then we can go back to ignoring each other," he said. I huffed and let him drag me to Carlisle's office where all the doctor supplies were. I tried to ignore the electric tingles that were surging through my arm where he was in contact with. I sat on Carlisle desk and watched as he opened the cabinet getting whatever supplies that he needed to fix my cut. I winced as I felt the cut begin to sting.

He whipped his head around. "Does it hurt?"

I rolled my eyes, "No Edward, this huge cut on my arm that came from glass does not hurt."

He ignored me and set to work cleaning it up. "I thought you said it was "just a small cut"," he said smirking.

I glared, and he chuckled. It was better then fighting. I winced as he pulled out two pieces of glass. "See this is why we need to check, otherwise you would have gotten an infection." Once he got out all the glass he cleaned up the blood and wrapped my arm up in a gauze.

He looked so much like Carlisle while he bandaged my cut. When we were teenagers I would practically live in Carlisle's room while he fixed whatever accident I had. He somehow made stitched feel as if nothing was pinching into my skin.

"Well its not that bad that you need to get stitches, but we should keep an eye on it, if it does get infected somehow," he said finishing up. I wondered if he noticed he said "we." I wasn't planning on asking him if anything was wrong with it, I would go straight to Carlisle.

"Looks like you medical school is treating you well," I said. He winced and I instantly regretted saying it. I knew I hit a nerve.

He let go of my arm and threw out the dirty cloth. "Yeah, its great," he said, his voice stoic. He was angry. I saw him pinch his nose, something he did when he was upset or thinking hard about something that was upsetting him.

"Im sorry," and I really was.

"I guess I deserved that." He still didn't let his hand drop.

I bit my lip staring down a my bandaged hand. "Stop that," he said. I had forgotten that he hated when I bit my lip, but he didn't have the right to say that to me now.

"It shouldn't bother you anymore."

He didn't say anything. It was quite, for what felt like minutes but was just a few seconds. His face scrunched up as if he wanted to say something but didn't thing it would be appropriate. "We need to talk," he said. I looked up, surprised at his straightforwardness. I sure as hell didn't think he wanted to "talk." He made that very clear at the engagement party. Of course having to talk to him was inevitable, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon, not here and not now.

I took a deep breathe. I wasn't ready to talk. I wasn't ready to face everything, I wasn't ready to figure out where we stood, I wasn't ready to face the truth, I wasn't ready to say, I wanted a divorce.

_**Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this out. **_

_**Let me know, next chapter will be longer, I promise.**_


	5. Divorce

**Hey Guys, I finally got to put this chapter up. I spent all of yesterday getting back into the groove and popping this one out. I probably lost a lot of reader, but I guess I deserve that but I saw that gained a few as well. Im sorry for not posting sooner, but i'm pretty free now and the creative juices have begun to flow so here we go again =D Alos don't forget to check out my other new story!**

**Once again, I do not own anything, Enjoy!**

"I." I didn't know what to say. This was the first time in months that we were being civil, facing each other and honestly, being adults. I found it scary that the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was run. But I couldn't run forever. "I don't think now is a good time."

He sighed and once again began to pinch his nose. "Bella, when is a good time. Cause at the rate we are going, there will never be a time."

"Wait wait wait," I said holding my bandaged hand up. "Now you want to talk. What about when things were actually getting bad, when it could have been reversed. When we were supposed to talk. What about then Edward, I clearly remember you slamming the door shut." I knew this would ensue in another fight but he was being hypocritical right now. He didn't have the balls to be a man and talk to me about what was happening before and now, months later he finally decides to give me the time of day? I was fuming.

"Bella," he said trying to calm himself. I could see him balling his fists at his side. Yet another thing he did when something was upsetting him. I hated that I knew exactly what he was feeling, it made it worse to remember how much of him I have memorized.

"Don't Bella me. God I don't even know what to say," I said frustratedly. I got up from the desk and starting pacing around. I had gone over everything I wanted to say to him in my mind over and over about a gazillion times and here, at the moment, those words were lost.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I stopped, he was Sorry? I laughed, "Its a little late to be sorry," I said.

"What else do you want me to say? Sorry that I stopped spending time with you, sorry that I forgot our anniversary, sorry that I spent to much time working? Or is it just everything with Tanya?"

"NO," I said alarming him. That was louder then expected. "Thats not what I want to hear," I said softly trying to blink the tears that were threatening to spill. "I just want to know why. Why did you stop acting like you loved me. What went wrong?" I wasn't looking at him. Tanya was something that agitated me to no end. I remembered running into him and Tanya locked in an embrace. They were drunk, very drunk and somehow she had landed on top of him and they shared a kiss. He told me that she pushed her off him and fired her the very next day. I hadn't known since I rain out of there so fast. I knew and he knew that she had feelings for him. I mentioned my worry to him on numerous occasions.

He took a step toward me, and I found myself taking one back. It hurt so much, to be near him. I had spent all these months trying to forget about him, forget his face, his laugh, his eyes, his love, because it was all disappearing anyway. "When did you stop loving me?" I said softly. I looked up to see his face, it looked pained. His eyes bored into mine, he did say anything. He opened his mouth, and I waited to hear his answer.

"Wyatt don't go in there," I heard Emmett say and then saw the office door open, followed by Wyatt's small figure running in and stopping right behind Edward. He stopped and stared at us looking at Edward and I back and forth.

"Sorry guys," Emmett said looking a little guilty. Had he been listening in on us? Had other people? They probably knew we both were in here. He picked up Wyatt and threw him over his shoulder, Wyatt squealing as he did. He gave us both a final look before he left the room. The silence that followed was dreadful. Neither one of us seemed to know where to pick up, however I was still waiting for my answer.

I sighed, guess I wasn't going to get it, another blow to my heart. I walked to towards the door and before I could turn the knob he spoke. "I really am sorry Bella."

I shut my eyes, the only way the tears wouldn't spill over. Once again we hadn't come to any kind of closure. Once again, he couldn't tell me what was on his mind, couldn't give me some kind of truth. Thats all I really wanted at this point, and he couldn't give it to me. But what he did give me was an answer to something I wished would never happen to me.

"I want a divorce," was the last thing I said before walking out the door. I didn't wait for an answer, because I knew he wouldn't have anything to say. I knew this was what would be best for the both of us. To just start over, we were still young. I just wanted to get out of here, away from everyone and just wallow in self pity. I quickly walked through the kitchen into the living room where Jasper and Emmett seemed to be playing rock-band. Their backs were to me so I quickly walked and slipped my shoes on opening the front door.

"Bella, leaving so soon?" I cringed when I heard Rosalie's voice. I knew if she saw my face, she would know everything that happened, not that I doubted she knew already. I bet everyone could hear us.

"Yeah I have to, do something for Charlie," I said not turning around.

"Oh Bella," she said and I felt her hand against my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, tell Alice i'll call her," I said and walked out the door. I got in my car and fought tears all the way home.

EPOV

"I want a divorce." I froze, I knew we were in a bad place but I didn't think she was actually thinking about that. I knew Bella, and I knew the last thing she wanted would be a divorce. I knew it pained her when her parents got a divorce when she was 10. I knew she hated the word divorce, so her wanting one, with me. Were we that bad? Was I that bad?

I never knew this would happen. When I first met Bella, I knew there was something special and different about her. Then after spending time with her, I knew that she was exactly the kind of person I wanted to spend my life with. So what happened? I knew it was mostly my fault. I started to neglect her. I was so frustrated with school, and it just seemed to be getting harder with our house, we were so young, so naïve.

I just started blaming her for things. We just seemed to want different things. It was like she wanted to travel, go out on romantic dates like we had before our marriage. There were so many things she wanted to do that I didn't. All I wanted was to go back to school and get a medical degree like I always wanted. As much as I liked being a music teacher, it wasn't completely satisfying and people do always say, if you job doesn't make you happy then you sure as hell shouldn't be doing it.

I knew Bella wanted me to follow my dream, but at the time all I wanted was to be with her. I was a teenager madly in love with an amazing women, who deserved much more than me, especially now. Then the whole Tanya situation occurred and that was just the cherry on the cake. I never meant to hurt her, I never meant for any of this to happen. Maybe a divorce was what we needed.

She could find someone better, someone who would show her the world. Someone who could give her the world.

_Flashback_

"_Lets go somewhere," Bella whispered into my ear while wrapping her hands around my neck. I was currently in the process of writing new music sitting on the piano bench. "Look at your hair Edward, it looks like you walked through a tornado," she said trying to smooth it out. I had ran my fingers through it for I don't know how many times in the past hour. It usually wasn't so hard to come up with a song but I just couldn't find the right notes. _

"_I just can't get these notes," I sighed. _

"_Hmm maybe you need a break. I was thinking we go somewhere exotic. Like Isle Esme, remember that?"_

_I did remember that, it was where we had our honeymoon, where we loved each other almost every night. There were a lot of good memories there, but now was not the time. I had a show to get ready for and I had to get this piece done. _

"_Maybe next month," I said while unwrapping her hands from my shoulders. _

"_You said that last month," she said. _

_I sighed, "Now is not a good time." _

"_Your just making up excuses, fine then how about a weekend in the lovely Forks," she said with a smile. "We haven't seen your parents in a while, or Charlie. Maybe we can even visit Rose and Emmett, I hear their popping out their second kid soon." _

"_Bella I have to get this done," I said getting a little frustrated. She was always coming and asking to do this and that, there was just, I was just so tired. My music career wasn't going like I had originally planned. I liked it better when I wrote music for my own benefit, when I likes to relax and play everything away, but now I played because I had to, and it was definitely not relaxing. She was frowning, I didn't like that._

_My face softened and I took her hands in mine. "How about we go to dinner tomorrow night. At your favorite Italian restaurant." _

"_Ok," she said with a small smile. This is what we started getting accustomed with. Arguing and then trying to fix something that was breaking over and over again. Of course none of us knew it at the time. _

"Can I come in?" I heard someone knock on the door and Rosalie came in.

I took a deep breathe. Rosalie and I never had the strongest relationship. When Emmett and her were dating, we practically hated each others guts. I put up with her cause Emmett liked her. Over the years we got better, especially when Bella and I were together. Then she wasn't so bad. Then Em and her got married and our bond grew stronger, then once she popped out Wyatt it was even stronger. When Bella and I started to fight, we once again lost our relationship. I hadn't really talked to her in a while, but I knew she probably went back to hating me after hearing what happened between Bella and I, but I couldn't really blame her.

I nodded and she came in. She closed the door behind her and hesitated before speaking. "I know i'm probably the last person you really want to talk to right now," she said. I scoffed, well at the moment, Bella was beating her. "But I think maybe you need someone to tell you some things you need to hear."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "And what exactly do I need to hear?"

"Edward stop being an ass, its only going to make me hate you more right now." Yup, she hated me.

"You know I'm not the only one at fault here," I said.

"I know, i'm sure Bella has her fare share of faults in this quarrel you guys have going on right now but Im sure you and I both know whose more at fault here."

"Fare enough, however this is more then some quarrel," I said frowning.

"You guys love each other, just to stubborn to really admit it and try and get this thing settled."

"Well it seems like she really hates me right now."

"She doesn't hate you Edward. She's just confused, and you aren't giving her anything to work with."

"I don't think I can. I don't think I have any chance to either. Its over Rosalie, we've been running from the truth. Its time to just set things straight and come out and do what everyone is trying to stop us from doing." I knew our family didn't want us to be apart. I knew they wanted us to try and work this out. But this wasn't high school, and this wasn't just some fight that we could kiss and make over with.

"Of course you can."

"No, we can't." I sighed. "She wants a divorce." I didn't want to tell anyone, especially Rosalie. Alice would have been better to talk to. But she had her wedding to plan. Wedding's, they were going to make me cringe every time someone were to say it.

Rose gasped. "Yeah didn't see that one coming did you," I said.

"Do you love her Edward?"

What was that? I didn't hate Bella. I could never hate Bella, but these past few months, we feel apart and I tried to forget her. She had become something my mind was so used to blocking. But did I fall out of love with her? It was never something I thought about.

"I doesn't matter," I said.

"I think you do and thats enough to keep going. I knew deep down that you really don't want to spilt. Both of you, I wish you guys would just find a way to find a resolution."

"Maybe a divorce is a resolution. You never liked me for her anyway. Now she has a chance to be with someone who really does deserve her." I tried to block out the pain I felt from actually saying that.

"Your right, she is way to good for you." Gee thanks Rose. "But on the contrary, I thought you guys were actually perfect for each other. Still are. I just hope you realize that before its too late."

Wasn't it already too late? I didn't know how long I stood there, Rose had left a while ago, giving me another thing to thing about. As if my mind wasn't already flooding with thoughts that were making me crazy. I finally got up and walked into the living room and up to my room, collapsing on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

These were going to be tiresome few weeks.

BPOV

I spent the last few days completely avoiding thinking about anything that revolved around a bronze headed dickface. Alice and Rose had come over yesterday to comfort me after I told them about wanting a divorce. I didn't want to bring it out during this time for Alice but I knew there would actually be a good time to bring it out.

We sat up watching non romance movies, eating ice cream, and me crying over everything. I had gotten every emotional pain feeling and I felt good when I had woken up in the morning. Alice said she was coming over soon to talk about plans for this weekend. As long as a certain someone wasn't involved then I was ok with living my life. I had to stop moping around. Charlie was understanding about it when I told him but I knew he hated seeing me all grumpy.

I was currently chopping up some vegetables for Charlie's dinner, singing along to Adele's rolling in the deep, on the radio. The women sure knew how to make an amazing song. I heard the doorbell ring and I stopped cutting some onions to open the door. Alice was her usually bouncing self. She frowned when she saw me.

"Oh Bella its ok", she said giving me a hug. "My brother's an asshole, he doesn't deserve your tears," she said patting my back.

I was confused, "Oh Alice, i'm not crying over that Ass jerk. I was just cutting some onions, those things are tear making machines," I said with a laugh.

She giggled, "Oh, well then. I came over to tell you that I have made some plans for tonight. I am tired of wedding planning and I need a night out. We are all going to seattle for a clubbing night."

"Clubbing?," I said uneasily.

"Yes Bella, we need to let loose, especially you and just have some fun. Who knows maybe dance with a hot guy or something."

"You are forgetting I can't exactly dance with another guy, right?"

"Oh your getting a divorce anyway right." I was stunned, Alice actually agreeing with this divorce. She of all people would be the one trying to put us back together. She was the one who said that Edward and I would end up together. I thought she would have come up with an conniving plan to fix us.

"What, no plan to try and fix us?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

She sighed and sat down at my kitchen table. "No," she said with a frown. "I don't think there is anything I can do. I didn't see this coming, and you know I hate when I have these blind spots," she said. Alice was fixed with the idea that she was "psychic." There were occasions when she was spot on about things but we all thought she just had got intuition. "Besides, anything I do will probably not work."

"Well thats a first," I said and went back to my cutting.

"So your in?"

"Yeah," I said. Maybe I did need to let loose, Alice was right, I was getting a divorce and it was time to start fishing in the sea of men again.

"We're going clubbing!," Alice announced once we were all at the Cullen's. Edward wasn't there to my relief and I wondered whether he was coming or even knew about it.

"Hell yeah! I'm in, its been a while since I got drunk," Emmett said high-fiving little Alice, which earned him a smack upside the head by Rosalie.

"Emmett you idiot, we have kids, we can't go clubbing."

Emmett frowned, "Oh yeah, I forgot," he said. Sometimes I really did wonder how of all people, Emmett was the first one to have kids. He was a big kid himself.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will be able to take care of the kids. It wouldn't even be a bother," Alice said. "You guys need a break from parenting anyway."

"Well I guess," said Rose.

"There is a new club open in Seattle called Eclipse and I hear its really great. We're leaving at 7, so everyone be ready. Come on Bella, Rose and I need to get you ready." I groaned but followed her up the stairs. There were dresses already laid out on her bed all of them something I would never pick up myself.

"Here put this on," Alice said handing me a small back dress that seemed to have criss crosses on the back and cuts near my waist.

"I think there a few rips in it Alice," I said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, "Just put it on." I slipped it on and went to sit in the chair that was waiting for me. The chair had a lot of memories, painful for me at least. Alice and Rose set to work on my hair, pinning it up on a ponytail and making my eyes smoky. It was pretty simple, for which I was grateful and for once, Alice threw a pair of flats my way.

"Maybe you should plan more weddings," I said. "Its making you soft on me."

"Oh just you wait till I get your brides maid outfit together." Alice had on a purple mini dress with lines going across the dress while rose had on a white halter dress. I took in my appearance in the mirror and saw that the dress accentuated what cleavage I had, I looked pretty sexy.

"Yup, i'd jump you," Rose said with a wink, I laughed.

"So are we all going," I said knowing she knew exactly what I meant.

"Im sure the boys have spoken amongst each other." That was all she said. Well that meant that he at least knew about it. Once we were all ready we went down the stairs and out the door.

"The guys said they would meet us there, they wanted to have some quality time together or something like that, " Alice said and unlocked the car door to her porche.

In this car, she passenger seat had to be pulled up front to get into the back. "You know this is going to be extremely difficult for people who get drunk to get into," I said trying to get in without flashing Rose.

"Are you saying that you are going to get drunk Mrs. Swan?," Rose smirked.

"I need to get drunk," I said. "And honey, soon its going to be Miss Swan," I said finally getting situated in the seat. I was only 25, Miss Swan still had some game. I would not let my husband ruin my fun for tonight. As much as the conversation from yesterday still haunted me I would suck it up and enjoy the next few weeks as much as I could before life would have to be dealt with again.

**Took a while but done! Tell me what you think, I know this had a lot of feelings to read about, but it helps make this story progress.**

**REVIEW 3 **

**Check out my new other story called Into Your Arms =D**


End file.
